


So Kiss Me

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [8]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Community: comment_fic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss in front of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me

They really hadn't planned on coming out to their friends like this. It just sort of happened. Chandler had been whining about being kissed at midnight, and Joey hadn't wanted anyone else to kiss him, so he did.

There were a few shocked gasps from behind them as the kiss deepened, Chandler moaning into Joey's mouth as his tongue mapped out the familiar territory. They pulled apart and the realization of just what they had done made their eyes widen and they turned to face the others.

Ross was staring at them like he had never seen them before, Rachel had burst into giggles, Monica was looking shocked, and Phoebe was looking smug.

Chandler reached out for Joey's hand, lacing their fingers together. Ross jerked his eyes down to their hands, then back up to their faces. "You guys are t-together?!" 

"Um, yeah." Chandler said, swallowing hard. Joey gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"For how long?" Rachel asked, finally getting control over her laughter. 

"A few months now." Joey said, glancing between them all.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Monica asked, frowning at them. She hated secrets being kept from her.

"Wasn't ready too." Chandler said, shrinking under her glare.

"I can't believe that it took you this long to get together and as for the rest of you, I'm disappointed to you didn't see this coming." Phoebe said, shaking her head at them.

They all turned to stare at the normally ditzy blonde. "What? It's so obvious that they're lobsters like Ross and Rachel." 

Chandler and Joey smiled at her in thanks.

"Now let's party!" Phoebe said, raising her glass of wine to them and smirking.


End file.
